


Rodney's week of punishment.

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Gags, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Due to his recent behaviour John and Carson had decided that they both was going to take leave so Rodney could be retrained.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 8
Collections: Just trying to post a friend's work anonymously





	Rodney's week of punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry but even though English is my first and only language I have always struggled with spelling and grammar.  
> Best not to read if you have triggers or really hate bad grammar.

Rodney knew it was going to be a long week, due to his recent behaviour John and Carson had decided that they both was going to take leave so Rodney could be retrained. 

Has Rodney, stood to attention wearing nothing but a cock cage he could not help but look at the items on the table, there was a gag, a hood ear plugs, shock collar, nipple clamps, cuffs and dildo.

He also knew there were other training devices in the chest in at the end of their bed. 

Looking at the table Rodney realised that the ear plugs where an ancient pair that had gone missing from the labs earlier in the week.

They completely cut the sound off for the wearer, but if someone else had the device that went with them, they could talk to the person wearing the earplugs without letting any other sound in. 

Despite his predicament Rodney couldn't help but be a little annoyed at both his partners for not following lab procedure.

But before Rodney mind could dwell on the matter any further the doors to their quarter's opened and a stern looking Carson and John entered the room. Without saying a word John went straight over to the table and picked up the cuffs. He then cuffed Rodney's hands behind his back, while Carson placed the ear plugs in Rodneys ears.

Rodney pushed down a moment of panic when John placed the hood over his head and pulling it tight around his head then inserting the gag sealing him off from the world around him.

Rodney was push over the table while his legs were kicked further apart even though he knew he was being punished he felt his cock trying to bust though the cock cage and he couldn't help but groan as the dildo was inserted which led to a few hard slaps to his backside.

Then he felt a pair of hands grab him and began pulling him along until his hands were un cuffed and then re cuffed to what he assumed was the metal bar that was attached the ceiling. 

His suspicious being confirmed when he felt his arms being pulled above his head before a collar was locked around his neck leaving him unable to move his head then a spreader bar placed on his ankles and the clamps placed on his nipples.

As Rodney stood there unable to see or hear anything, he tried to calm his breathing and not let his imagination run away with him.

He knew John and Carson would deal with him when they were good and ready and if he tried to demand their attention, he would only make the week worst for him.

He just hopped they would not be leave him hanging too long.


End file.
